mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Cactus's Secret
Shueisha Viz Media Sharp Point Press | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Ribon | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = December 29, 2003 | last = April 30, 2005 | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese ''shōjo manga series written and illustrated by Nana Haruta. The series began serialization in Ribon magazine on December 29, 2003 and ended its run on April 30, 2005. The individual chapters were collected into four tankōbon volumes by Shueisha; the first on August 11, 2004 and the final on October 14, 2005. The series has been licensed by Viz Media for an English-language North American release as part of their Shojo Beat imprint. Plot Miku Yamada has liked Kyohei Fujioka since middle school, but once she gets the courage to confess, he thinks it's all a joke. To make things worse, when she gets upset, he calls her a "cactus alien" for being so prickly whenever he's around. Characters ; :Average high school student. She was quiet in middle school, but tried to change herself in high school to impress Fujioka, whom she has had a crush on since an encounter in middle school. ; :Former rebel; He dyed his hair back to black for high school. He is an incredibly dense. Manga Written and drawn by Nana Haruta, the Cactus's Secret manga began serialization in the shōjo manga magazine Ribon on December 29, 2003 in the January 2004 issue of the magazine. The series ended on April 30, 2005 in the May 2005 issue of the same magazine. At their panel at Anime Expo 2009, Viz Media announced they had licensed the series for North America as part of their Shojo Beat imprint. The series is also licensed by Sharp Point Press in Taiwan. Volume List | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856557-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3189-5 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856582-7 | LicensedRelDate = June 1, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3190-9 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856616-5 | LicensedRelDate = September 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3191-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-856644-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3192-5 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} Reception Deb Aoki of About.com says of the first volume that while it has a basic premise, she was "charmed" by it. She also seems to enjoy Miku's characterization, saying "Miku is a likeable gal simply because she's determined to get her guy to see things her way, no matter how discouraged she gets. Sure, she cries and gets angry, but she never wallows in self-pity for long. Miku's got too much pride and self-respect for that. That's a good thing, because shojo manga really doesn't need any more whine-y doormat heroines." References External links *Viz Media's Page for Cactus's Secret *Shojo Beat's Page for Cactus's Secret * Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Shōjo manga Category:Viz Media manga ja:サボテンの秘密 zh:仙人掌的秘密